


A Special Place

by maddymayscrawls



Series: Jaith Fluff Week 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Drabble, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Jaith Fluff Week 2018, M/M, Post-Canon, Stargazing, implied at least - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddymayscrawls/pseuds/maddymayscrawls
Summary: After the war, Keith wants to show James a place that means a lot to him.





	A Special Place

**Author's Note:**

> I might come back to polish this later, but for now I don’t have time, so here it is.

“I want to take you somewhere,” Keith said, seemingly out of nowhere, one day. Him and James were seated in the mess hall at the Garrison, casually chatting as they nibbled at their food. 

James raised an eyebrow, “What?”

“I want to take you somewhere,” Keith repeated, “It’s a place that’s really special to me. I want to show it to you.”

“A place from before the war?”

“Yeah,” there was a wistful look in Keith’s eyes.

“You realize it’s probably destroyed...right?” 

He had a point. In the wake of the war, most of Earth had been reduced to rubble. Most people didn’t even bother leaving the camps the Garrison had set up, aside from when they helped in rebuilding efforts. But Keith just smiled softly.

“Not this place. There’s no way.”

James shook his head, “Alright, fine. When do you want to go?”

“Tonight,” Keith said simply, then turned back to his food.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

When dusk began to fall and the bustle of the Garrison died down, Keith and James slipped out of a side door. They weren’t trying to be sneaky, exactly, but Keith had expressed that he didn’t want anyone trying to tag along. They started along the main road, but soon Keith grabbed James’ hand a veered off into the desert. It caught James off guard, to say the least. Keith didn’t seem to be headed to any civilization, destroyed or not. 

“Where are we going?” He asked hesitantly, but Keith just turned around with a smirk.

“You’ll see.”

They walked for quite a while in no particular direction. In time the sky turned dark and a chill fell over the air. It almost had James wishing he hadn’t come. He didn’t bring a jacket, his feet hurt, and he would never find his way back without Keith. He was very close to complaining out loud when suddenly Keith stopped. 

He looked at Keith with a puzzled look. They were still just out in the middle of the desert as far as he could tell. But Keith didn’t say a word. He simply raised a hand to point up. James followed it with his eyes, and immediately had his breath stolen away.

Above them was, for lack of a better term, a  _ blanket _ of stars. They stretched as far as he could see, big and small, forming clusters and swirls in the night sky. Then he noticed how he was wrong. They weren’t just in any spot in the desert. They sat atop a small cliff, which allowed the horizon to wait even longer before interrupting the sky. 

“I used to come here a lot when I was younger,” Keith said. James looked over to see that he was spreading a real blanket over the dusty ground. Then he sat and patted the space next to him. James sat slowly as well, “I had...a lot of emotions in high school and at the Garrison. When they got to be too much I ran away and ended up here. Watching the stars helped me calm down. It helped me realize how we’re all just this...tiny piece of such a big picture.”

James was no longer watching the stars. Instead he stared directly at Keith. Keith, who was staring at the sky as if it held all the answers. His expression was the softest James had ever seen, and the way his skin was bathed in moonlight was...beautiful. James blushed slightly at the embarrassing thought, grateful for the dark surrounding them.

Suddenly, Keith flopped back to lay down, continuing to talk, “Some of those stars aren’t even alive anymore, but they’re still sharing their light with us. They’re still affecting our lives, guiding our moves. It’s fascinating, isn’t i...t?”

Keith had turned to James, who was now laying beside him as well. Their faces were closer than he anticipated, and he certainly hadn’t expected James to be watching him. He was rendered speechless as he stared back into James’ dark eyes.

“Yeah, it is,” James breathed out softly. This close to Keith, an impulsive thought crossed his mind, and he couldn’t think of a reason not to act on it.

“Hey,” he said softly, and Keith raised an eyebrow. It was all the invitation James needed to lean forward and close the gap between them, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. Then he smiled before turning back to the stars, reaching out to grab Keith’s hand again. 

They lay there for quite a while, sharing a small space despite the open earth around them. It was silent save for the rustling of wildlife, but neither of them minded. Words weren’t really necessary. Not when it was just them and the stars.

“Thank you for bringing me here,” James said finally, “I feel like I understand you a little more now.” 

“Good,” Keith responded softly, “I was hoping you would.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
